1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator including a coating layer and a battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electrochemical batteries have been developed to have a lighter and thinner structure to improve portability of electronic devices such as mobile devices and notebook computers while ensuring high output and high capacity for use in electric cars and the like.